Motorcycle saddlebags are known for enhancing the styling and storage capacity of motorcycles. Saddlebags typically are installed on each side of the motorcycle rear fender, placing them in a prominent location that can significantly affect the overall aesthetics of the motorcycle. For this reason, one concern of motorcycle saddlebag design is that the saddlebag compliments the overall styling of the motorcycle. In this regard, when choosing saddlebag materials, designers frequently base decisions on characteristics such as the quality of the surface finish that can be obtained and the paintability of the final product. Similarly, when choosing a saddlebag manufacturing process, designers frequently base decisions on the ability of the process to efficiently create curves, arcs, and other geometry that will compliment the overall look of the motorcycle. In some cases, because of limitations associated with certain materials and the processes used to fabricate products from those materials, designers must balance the frequently conflicting requirements of obtaining a quality surface finish with good paintability against the need to achieve complex part geometries using an efficient manufacturing process.